


Revenge Era!

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that Yuri ask you to skate with him after he saw your program you called revenge.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321541





	Revenge Era!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in 2019, that I found in one of my English Notebook from high school. It's not as good as I would usually write, but the whole idea was kinda hilarious so I had to share it with the world. It's not a serious fanfic.
> 
> I also have no idea what the fuck is going on

**"WTF r u doin?"**

**"Running"**

**"Well run quicker"**

You were running late for your ice skating class. You've missed the bus. But at least you were ready to skate. Not changing your clothes. You skated perfectly your program, on the song Helena by My Chemical Romance, scaring the old man who happened to be Yakov Feltsman, Yuri's coach. With your messy [H/C] hair, black leggings, black shirt and gryffindor tie, black skates, too much black eyeliner and black nail polish you looked quite scary, like an emo from My Chem's Revenge Era.

And you were created by a huge smile from the ice tiger.

"Hey. I'm Yuri. And you are?"

"I'm [Y/N]." 

"Well [Y/N], do you want to be my partner?" 

"I'm sure we would be perfect killjoys" you said with a huge smile, accepting his proposition.


End file.
